


Сокрытые подробности

by Greenmusik



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ни для кого не секрет, что Тони Старк носит каблуки.





	Сокрытые подробности

В один прекрасный день Питер понимает, что у Тони в кроссовках — скрытые каблуки. И в остальной обуви — тоже. Даже в теннисных туфлях, в которых Тони бегает, небольшой скрытый каблук! Не то чтобы раньше Питер не замечал этого, просто лишь теперь удосужился над этим задуматься, и осознать: Тони Старк ходит на каблуках.  
  
Питера накрывает этим осознанием как куполом: любая мысль в итоге сворачивает к каблукам. И к тому, почему именно Тони движется настолько соблазнительно: это всё каблуки, Питер просто уверен.  
  
И почти сразу он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть это. Увидеть воочию, как изогнута стопа Тони там, внутри обуви. Ну почему Тони носит скрытый каблук?! Почему его не видно?! Питер уверен, что он не единственный не отказался бы посмотреть на Тони Старка на шпильках.  
  
От того, что рисует воображение, Питер чуть не упускает момент, когда надо выстрелить паутиной, и почти впечатывается в рекламный экран. Чёрт! Что за хрень лезет в голову? Будто Тони — бизнес-леди, вроде мисс Поттс.  
  
После этого сравнения мысли принимают уж совсем непотребное направление, и Питеру приходится пересидеть над «Старбаксом» напротив публичной библиотеки Куинса, пока воображение не перестаёт подкидывать картинки Тони Старка в насквозь деловых и очень женственных костюмах, в которых Тони необъяснимым образом выглядит ещё мужественнее.  
  
После этого дня Питер просто не может перестать пялиться Тони на ноги. Всегда. Везде. Даже в бою — особенно в бою. Или когда Тони сидит на его диване (очень редко). Или на пробежке (чаще, чем положено расписанием и маршрутом патрулирования). Или вот как сейчас…  
  
Тони сидит рядом с ним на высоком табурете у фургончика со стрит-фудом и жуёт бургер. Питер тоже пытается жевать, и то, что для него это второй бургер, ничуть не извиняет того, что жуёт Питер невнимательно, медленно и постоянно отвлекаясь на то, чтобы взглянуть вниз — туда, где ноги Тони обвивают хромированную трубу единственной ножки табурета.  
  
Одно хорошо: слюны у Питера во рту столько, что в горло бургер отправляется уже, наверное, полупереваренным.  
  
Когда они заканчивают есть и идут через парк, Питер всё ещё пялится, и в итоге Тони, конечно же, это замечает.  
  
 — У меня что-то не так с ногами? — спрашивает он, тоже глянув вниз.  
  
Да, хочется ответить Питеру. У тебя что-то с ногами. У тебя заебись какое «что-то» с ногами.  
  
 — Н-нет, вовсе нет… — отвечает Питер вместо этого. — Всё так. Хорошие… В смысле нормальные ноги… Но… А тебе так удобно? Ну… на каблуках?  
  
— Я привык, — пожимает плечами Тони, и, видимо, заметив ошалелый взгляд, выпаливает скороговоркой: — Это-для-спины, — и замолкает, поняв, что это выглядит так, будто он оправдывается.  
  
Привычно! Если бы здесь был потолок, Питер бы по нему уже бегал бы, потому что для Тони каблуки — это обычное дело!!! А если «для спины» — это вот этот вот охрененный изгиб поясницы и развёрнутые плечи, то Питер хочет расцеловать того доктора, который велел Тони носить каблук!  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь… в смысле… А почему ты скрываешь но… каблук!  
  
Тони останавливается, и Питер тоже останавливается. И краснеет, потому что Тони смотрит на него, как на дебила.  
  
 — То есть ты реально спрашиваешь, почему я не хожу на каблуках на публике?  
  
Ну да. И впрямь — было бы странно, если бы Тони Старк… Даже несмотря на то, что он — Тони Старк, и публика вроде как привыкла к тому, что Тони её постоянно эпатирует.  
  
А потом Питер вспоминает форму ботинок брони, встроенные туда репульсоры… Да он там, наверное, вообще на цыпочках стоит.  
  
Всю оставшуюся часть пути по парку Питер очень сильно благодарен Тони за отсутствие подначек насчёт неровности походки.

***

  
Несколькими днями позже — Питер потерял им счёт, но точно прошло не больше недели — он привычно вваливается в распахнутое специально для него окно лаунжа и застаёт Тони у стойки, наливающим в кофе молоко. Взгляд Питера скользит ниже, утыкается в диванную спинку, и уже через мгновение Питер через эту спинку перевешивается и…  
  
Тони босиком. Не в домашних теннисках, не в кроссовках, не в ботинках от очередной модели брони. Утопает босыми ступнями с мягком ковре, и Питеру хочется рухнуть вниз и коснуться гибко пружинящего свода, обвести идущую полукругом вену — кончиками пальцев, а затем языком, впиться поцелуем в нежную кожу между пяткой и выступающими косточками лодыжки.  
  
Ноги движутся к Питеру, крадучись переступая с носка на пятку, и лишь когда спрятанные мягкими штанами бёдра Тони почти упираются ему в лоб, Питер выпрямляется и встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
 — И давно это у тебя? — спрашивает Тони, отставляя кружку на жёсткий подлокотник  
  
 — Что у меня? — не понимает Питер.  
  
Тони приподнимает брови, будто говоря «Да ну?!», и Питера обдаёт жаром ещё до того, как тот озвучивает свою мысль.  
  
 — Футфетиш.  
  
У Питера нет футфетиша. У Мэй, например, очень красивые ноги, ну, объективно красивые. И туфли она носит. Ну туфли и туфли… Ничего особенного. И даже если не Мэй. Да кто угодно. У них, в конце концов, театральный кружок в школе был — Рокки Хоррор, все дела, — так что и на парней на каблуках Питер тоже насмотрелся. И ничего, никакой реакции. Кроме как на ноги Тони. Так что никакой у Питера не фут-фетиш. У него — Тони-фетиш.  
  
Вслух это произнести получается, конечно, только очень обрывочно и сумбурно, ходя из стороны в сторону и размахивая руками. А про Тони-фетиш Питер вообще не говорит, потому что это зверски неловко, если честно. Вряд ли, конечно, Тони не в курсе — Карен сдала Питера ещё в самом начале, и спасибо ей за это огромное, потому что если бы личной жизнью Питера и дальше занимался сам Питер, не было бы у Питера никакой личной жизни вообще.  
  
Дослушав до конца довольно сбивчивую тираду, Тони над Питером даже не смеётся — нельзя же считать за смех вот эту кривую улыбку, да?  
  
— Замри, — строго говорит Тони, буквально пригвождая его взглядом рядом со стойкой. — Тут и стой.  
  
Питер обычно с лёгкостью игнорирует просьбы и приказы постоять смирно, но сейчас — будто прирастает к месту и, похоже, даже дышит шёпотом. А Тони уходит, и только медленно-медленно меняющиеся цифры на часах не дают Питеру удариться в панику из-за того, что того долго нет: не так уж и долго. Но, в конце концов, неподвижное ожидание — это тоже часть паучьих способностей. Единственная вольность, которую позволяет себе Питер, это выпутаться из костюма, положив его на стойку, и усесться на неё же.  
  
Первым Питер слышит звук. Мерное приближающееся постукивание. Совсем лёгкое — не будь у него обострены все чувства из-за мутации и из-за ожидания, он бы ничего не услышал, пока шаги не оказались бы прямо за дверью, а то и до тех пор, пока Тони не оказался бы снова здесь.  
  
У самого порога шаги на мгновение замолкают, будто в нерешительности, и Питер слышит упрямый вздох. Он почти успевает представить выражение лица Тони: насупленные брови, вздёрнутый подбородок, сжатые губы, глядящие чуть выше предположительной толпы глаза. Почти успевает, потому что дверь отъезжает в сторону, и любые фантазии становятся ненужными.  
  
Тони стоит в дверном проёме будто картина в раме. Волосы, ещё несколько минут назад встрёпанные со сна, с блёстками металлической стружки и кофейной пыли справа надо лбом, где Тони отбрасывал мешающиеся пряди, теперь чуть влажные и, пусть всё ещё немного в беспорядке, но не торчат во все стороны, а приглажены от висков назад. Питеру хочется заправить Тони за ухо одну непослушную прядку, всё же вылезшую на висок, и он сцепляет руки в замок и кладёт их на колени, чтобы хоть немного унять дрожь.  
Взгляд у Тони точь в точь такой, каким Питер его себе представлял мгновением ранее: упрямый и вызывающий. Сверкающий озорством. Вопросительный — нравится ли Питеру то, что он видит, доволен ли тем, на что вынудил.  
  
Питер медленно втягивает воздух через нос, потому что чем ниже опускается его взгляд по фигуре Тони, тем сильнее ему хочется вскочить с места с восторженным воплем. хочется кричать, хочется рвануть через зал, подхватить Тони на руки и целовать куда придётся, кружась с ним, как в каком-нибудь мультфильме про любовь. Это будет очень круто выглядеть, на самом деле. потому что на Тони — платье.  
  
Ничего пошлого, никаких лямочек, никакой накладной груди, никаких полупрозрачных кружев или рюшей, выдающих прикид из сексшопа. Простое платье, разве что самую малость узковатое в груди и великоватое в рост, потому что подол почти касается пола, несмотря на то, что Тони выглядит выше как минимум на пару дюймов своего роста.  
Тёмный материал платья кажется металлическим, но тут Тони делает шаг, и Питер понимает, что никакой металл не будет так шуршать. А ещё Питер понимает, что подол, конечно, длинный, но при ходьбе ничего не скрывает, потому что в невидимом ранее разрезе показывается затянутая в чёрный гладкий чулок нога, и это почти больше того, что Питер готов вынести. Он уговаривает себя, что уже видел эти ноги — и голыми, и в различных поддоспешниках, и в брюках разной степени облегания, вот только чёрная матовая поверхность, будто впитывающая в себя свет, притягивает к себе почти физически.  
  
Руки Питера сами собой расцепляются и тянутся вперёд — пощупать, хотя до Тони футов двадцать. Чтобы не сорваться с места и молча ждать, пока Тони подойдёт ближе, Питер вцепляется зубами в собственную ладонь.  
  
Второй шаг Тони делает чуть увереннее и быстрее. Потом третий. Четвёртый.  
  
Подол платья, представляющий из себя множество длинных лент, обвивается вокруг затянутых в чулки бёдер-коленей-голеней-лодыжек, подчёркивая стройность, облепляя изгибы, лаская так, что Питер уже завидует этому проклятому платью. Винный на чёрном — казалось бы, не самое контрастное сочетание, но блестящая ткань платья и матовая глубина чёрных чулок добавляют этому выбору почти болезненной резкости.  
  
Из последних сил Питер отрывает взгляд от острых носов лакированных туфель и поднимает его вверх, к пробивающемуся сквозь ткань свету реактора, к мускулистым плечам, подчёркнутым лежащей на них широкой ленты, к шее, которая кажется длиннее из-за обнимающего её сзади воротника. К лицу Тони, на котором лёгкая неуверенность сменилась гордостью за собственную красоту и горячим пламенем, при виде которого Питер больше не может сдерживаться, потому что если он ещё мгновение не будет касаться Тони, он просто взорвётся от переполняющих его чувств.  
  
Тони остаётся пара шагов (из-за их небольшой ширины Питер подозревает большую высоту каблуков, что, впрочем, очевидно: Тони сейчас самую малость выше него) до Питера, когда тот буквально прыгает на него, сгребая в объятия. Хорошо хоть не подхватывает на руки и не начинает кружить, хотя и был такой вариант… До того, как Питер почувствовал под ладонями горячую обнажённую спину, всё ещё чуть влажную после душа… О Господи, Тони даже в душ успел, это с какой же скоростью он облачился в… Это как? Частые тренировки? У Тони есть привычка на скорость надевать чулки?!  
  
Мысли Питера несутся вскачь, догоняя и опрокидывая одна другую, пока он судорожно пытается восстановить дыхание, будто выбитое из груди прикосновением к Тони. Тот стоит недвижимо, положив Питеру ладонь на грудь, и его зрачки пульсируют в такт сердцу Питера, будто рвущемуся к этой ладони сквозь рёбра.  
  
Губы Тони дёргаются, изгибаются в хитрой ухмылке, расходятся, обнажая зубы.  
  
 — Нравится, что видишь? — спрашивает он, и к концу этой фразы Питер наконец-то снова может дышать.  
  
 — О-очень, — сипло выдавливает он в два приёма и заставляет себя оторвать одну руку от спины Тони, от напряжённых под гладкой кожей мускулов, от того, на что хочется нажать, притягивая к себе как можно ближе… У него получается, но холодный воздух вместо горячего тела ощущается настолько странно, что долю секунды Питер тратит на то, чтобы вспомнить, зачем он это сделал, а затем опускает её Тони на плечо, ведёт кончиками пальцев вниз по руке — до упирающейся ему в грудь ладони, подцепляет её и подносит к губам. Целует костяшку большого пальца, потом запястье, заглядывает в жадно расширившиеся зрачки. — А перчатки к нему есть?  
  
На мгновение ситуация кажется Питеру донельзя абсурдной, и он почти слышит смех Тони, который вот-вот раздастся в ответ, но этого не происходит.  
  
 — В следующий раз, — отвечает тот вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться. — Если ты хорошенько попросишь, — добавляет он, подцепляя Питера под подбородок так и не отнятой от губ рукой и притягивая к себе. — Если хорошенько попросишь, — повторяет Тони перед тем, как накрыть его рот своим.


End file.
